


Dye My Yellow Roses in Red

by Sobari



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Background Goodnight/Billy, Bad Ending, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Dark, Hence the rated E, M/M, Not because of sex, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, non-consensual biting, sorry folks, to be on the safe side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sobari/pseuds/Sobari
Summary: As much as Faraday claimed to love danger, he hated change. Change meant that things were going to get worse before it got better if it does at all. He knew best, after all, he had been through it.His eyes drifted towards Emma as her shoes were the only sounds that echoed in the church full of trembling humans. Her eyes met his, and she beckoned him over with the tilt of her head. Faraday grinned and strode over to her side, grabbing her gloved hand when she placed it in his. With her other hand, she flicked her wrist, elegantly and beautifully.Screams and cries erupted behind them as they slowly ascended the stairs. A few humans ran towards them, falling to their knees as pleas spilled from their lips. Faraday grinned.Yes. It was best if change doesn't rear her head.
Relationships: Emma Cullen & Joshua Faraday, Joshua Faraday/Vasquez
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Dye My Yellow Roses in Red

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished this! <strike>It was supposed to be done by Halloween, but you know, life and work. Hah.</strike> Honestly, I was halfway through the story before I thought how nice it would be if it were another nice and cute story. But alas, I already wrote the ending out, and it's was Halloween, and I just wanted to get this finished and out of my life. (Hence, the deteriorating quality of my writing halfway through the story because my brain was fizzing out.)
> 
> Werewolves are called Shifters here, mainly because all weres are basically shifters and it's easier to group them as such unless you want to be really specific.
> 
> There's a bit of Emma/Faraday if you squint but it's platonic in a twisted way. Alright, I'm not making any sense. <strike>But everything in this fic is twisted.</strike>
> 
> It is not said, but Red is the witch. There's also Teddy, but he doesn't stay for long.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

She gasped and moaned in his arms as he dragged his tongue up her throat. Her limbs shook weakly, unable to decide between pushing him away or pressing closer. He sank his fangs into her once more, drawing forth a gasp of ecstasy. Her eyes were unseeing as her warm blood soothed his thirst. He bit deep, letting the blood spill faster into his impatient lips.

It wasn't long before her body grew cold, and the last of her breath was barely a whisper. He let her lifeless body slip from his arms. She hit the ground and rolled down the steps until she came to a stop at the bottom. Her brown hair splayed over her frozen face. He licked his lips, lapping up any missing drops of red.

“How unpalatable.” Emma tore away from her meal to stare at Faraday with distaste.

He snorted, dusting his hands, “Like you’re one to talk.” He looked pointedly at the trembling mortal in her arms, begging with the same, ‘please, please, please.’ His wide doe-eyes plead for mercy. The boy whimpered when she returned her sights on him.

Emma tore into his throat, blood smudged messily around her lips, but miraculously, her clothes were clean of the mess. A skill Faraday would be interested to learn in the future if he remembered to ask.

There were no sounds of pleasure, for Emma was never the type to eat neatly. Her claws pulled the boy's chest apart, searching for her prized meal as the boy let out a choked scream that cut off abruptly when she tore his beating heart from his chest. Faraday scrunched up his nose at the sight.

Poor kid. What was his name again? Theo? Betty? It wasn’t that important, but damn, he pitied anyone who was Emma’s meal.

He picked at his nails as he waited for Emma and the rest to finish digging into their meals. Then Emma’s head snapped up, nose flaring, _ “Wolves.” _She spat, displeased at the interruption of her meal.

Faraday lifted his head and took a deep breath, catching five different scents coming down the road. He raised a questioning eyebrow. Just what do shifters want with vampires when both kinds prefer to avoid the other. He pursed his lips as he sniffed the air again before breathing in deeply. One of them had a pleasant smell, almost a sharp spice. It was hard to tell since it was so faint, but his mouth started watering despite already feeding before.

A grin stretched across his face as he licked his lips, “Well? Are we going to greet them?”

Everyone looked to Emma, whose face stretched tautly, barely keeping her rage down, "Let them come to us." Her tongue followed the trail of red up to her arm and to her fingers, "We'll see what they want."

She was sliding back on her gloves when a black werewolf came in, flanked by four other wolves on either side.

“Emma Meyer?” The leader asked.

“Emma _ Cullen.” _She corrected sharply, tilting her head over to Faraday, “And this is my associate, Joshua Faraday. Who are you and your company?”

“Sam Chisolm.” The man greeted, unfazed by the fact he was surrounded by other vampires lingering in the shadows. He nodded to each one of the shifters as he introduced them, “This is Billy Rocks, Goodnight Robicheaux, Vasquez, and Jack Horne.”

Faraday raised a brow at the mention of the infamous werewolf, eyeing him with a curious gaze. There was an Asian shifter standing a bit close to Goodnight, almost protectively. It was cute and amusing.

“I have a business proposition for you.” Sam continued.

“And what business do wolves want with our kind?” Emma asked.

"I heard a robber baron is running these lands dry, killing entire towns as his hive continues to grow and take over those lands." Sam said, "You're well-known around these parts, Madam, and I wondered if you would like to join us in taking this vampire down before he overruns your land, too."

Around him, the vampires snickered before it grew into a burst of hooting laughter. Faraday was amused and impressed at the man's boldness. If Emma was offended of being suggested to take down kin or amused that Sam even sought her out, she didn't show it.

“Come, now,” Faraday spoke up for the first time, making the laughter fade around him. His bright green eyes settled on the Mexican who looked as if he was ready to tear them to pieces, “You truly don’t believe in these mutts, do you, Emma?”

The Mexican growled, dark eyes narrowing, “Do you want to go, chupasangre?” His voice sent shivers down Faraday’s spine.

His smirk widened, teeth bared, and his eyes darkened with interest as he took a step down from the church's steps, "You sure you aren't all bark, puppy-dear?"

A hand wrapped around his arm halted him in his attack, “Faraday.” Emma dug her claws into his arm, barely piercing the skin in a warning.

“Vasquez.” On the other side, Sam sent the Mexican in a disapproving look.

Faraday flashed Emma, a charming smile that long stopped working on her if it even ever worked, "I was just playing." She gave him a look that almost had him snorting at her hypocrisy.

She turned back to the pack leader to address him, chin tilted up with a hint of condescending, “And why should I help you?”

“I know how to find Bartholomew Bogue.” Sam answered.

Emma stiffened. A second later, she had her hand around Sam’s neck. The wolves snarled, bracing to attack Emma. The other vampires bared their fangs, eyes glistening in the shadows. Faraday straightened where he stood, ready to attack on command.

Sam's face was blank, spare for the slight tightening of his lips. He held up a hand, and the wolves backed off. They hadn't taken their glares off of Emma, though.

"If you lie, Sam Chisolm," Emma said softly, tilting her head closer to Sam's throat, so her fangs barely brushed against his skin, "I'll rip out your tongue and render your limbs useless as you serve as our blood bag." She tilted her head away to stare into his eyes, her cold eyes confirming a promise, "Because giving mercy, such as death, is beyond my capabilities for a liar."

With a hiss, she shoved him away and stalked back towards the steps that lead up to the altar. She brought her hand up to lap up the beads of red from where her claws pierced the skin.

“I accept,” She suddenly said, “On a few conditions.” Faraday’s eyes darted over to her at her abrupt decision. He kept his face impassive despite how he wanted to frown and question her choices.

“Bogue had stolen what was rightfully _ mine.” _She snarled, and from the tightness around her eyes and loud clicking of her heels, he could tell she was keeping her anger in check.

Faraday remembered the pretty, blue-eyed thrall of her that she had picked up when he was no taller than Faraday's knee. Faraday wasn't afraid to say that he was a bit fond of Matthew, intrigued even, at how easily the human accepted his fate. His blood was being nurtured like fine wine all these years, and he was almost ready until Bogue decided to lay his grubby fangs on what wasn't his.

Emma threw such a tantrum, Faraday recalled. Personally, Faraday had no qualms about Bogue, but he wasn’t fond of the guy either. 

Emma swerved around, head held high. Her tone left no room for objections, “I want his heart in my hands and his corpse groveling at my feet.”

Sam’s eyebrow rose a small fraction, “So you want revenge.”

Emma sat down on the altar, legs crossed, the white skin of her legs appeared teasingly from the edge of her dress. Locks of her hair framed her face, glowing brightly in the blood of her victims as the moonlight shone around her, acting like her wings. The fangs on display made her all the more menacing and beautiful.

She smiled, "I call it, revolution.”

**†††**

“How are we going to find Bogue?” Emma had asked while letting a few drops of blood into a goblet.

Sam, despite the unhappy whinings of his wolves, tilted the whole cup into his mouth, completing the one-sided bond. He set the cup down on the table in his irrefutable calm manner. "We're going to meet the witch."

It wasn’t all that surprising when protests were made on either side.

“You’re mad!” Gavin sputtered, “Don’t you know you don’t make dealings with a witch?!”

“Now, Sam, I know I agreed to join you,” The famous Goodnight hissed, “But you never mentioned anything about _ witches.” _

As Sam and his companions talked, one trying to placate while the other ringing up a hissing fit, Faraday glanced around, taking in more of the wolves features when a piece of specific information made his eyes narrowed in a face.

“You have a witch-hunter in your midst.” All heads, especially Jack Horne’s, looked up at him. Faraday grinned, slouching against a podium, “The witch hunts are no longer legal, isn’t it? Must be out of a job.”

In a high wheezy voice, Faraday hadn’t expected to come out of a man like him, Horne replied, “That’s a story for another time, isn’t it?”

Sam cleared his throat to drag the issue back at hand like a good dog he was. But Faraday cut him off.

Faraday wouldn't be Faraday if he didn't make someone's life hard. In various ways, but that can be discussed at a later time, "You think it's a good idea, dragging us along to the witch's lair with this one in tow?" He jerked his head in Horne's direction.

“As you’ve said, witch hunts are long over,” Sam nodded slightly in his direction, “I reckon they have nothing to worry about.”

"How do we know that they aren't setting up a trap for us?" Brady shouted, and a few others chimed in agreement.

Sam arched an eyebrow as if wondering if Brady was as stupid as he thought he was.

“Enough!” Emma said, standing tall and imposing. To Sam, she asked, “When are we leaving?”

**†††**

"I can smell you."

Faraday grinned and hopped off his perch in the ceiling, "A delightful smell, I'm sure."

Vasquez tilted his head out the window to let the waft of smoke fly free into the night air. With a single flick of his fingers, the cigarillo spun in the air, twice, before descending down towards the cold, stone ground.

Vasquez finally looked at him, limbs ready to launch into action despite the laxness of his posture. There was a frown etched into his features, and a look of disdain in his eyes that Faraday thought was adorable, "What do you want?"

“Would you believe me if I said I wanted a nice little chat?” Faraday laughed at the dubious look on Vasquez’s face, “Well, it’s true!”

“I’m not going to be your entertainment if that’s what you want.” Vasquez said dryly.

Faraday laughed again and gestured around the room, "We're going to leave tomorrow, and you guy decided to sleep here since the road ahead lacks a proper bed to sleep in. Then again, it's not like you mutts know any better."

He grinned at the low, rumbling growl coming from Vasquez, which was a big sign of danger if that flash of warning in Vasquez's eyes didn't clue him in already. But unfortunately for him, Faraday was attracted to danger.

Faraday’s smile widened as Vasquez took a step back to match Faraday’s step forward. Poor Vasquez didn’t notice the wall behind him until he backed up against it, “I mean, do what you like, sleep in your doggy pile. Or,” He slammed his hands on either side of Vasquez’s head, blocking his escape, “Have some fun with me.” He purred, leaning his body closer, “The shoe fits, you’re attractive, I’m handsome. What have you got to lose? Aside from missing out on this?”

Vasquez snorted in disbelief, his hand rested on one of Faraday's hands, but he didn't attempt to move it, "I'm _ flattered. _But you’re only after my blood, aren’t you?”

“Fucking is a nice bonus.” Faraday drawled, seeing no need to hide his motives. He leaned his head in close, nosing at the man’s neck and breathed deeply. He was starting to see why Emma got so obsessed over Matthew.

He groaned and tilted his head away to look at Vasquez, “You don’t understand how much you’re teasing me, waving your scent under my nose.”

“Seems to me that you’re the one shoving your face against my neck.” There was a tinge of amusement to Vasquez’s voice that sent a stroke of pleasantness through Faraday, “Not very flattering ways to get someone in your bed.”

“Well,” Faraday chuckled, “Anyone would do the same with someone like you.”

He didn’t let Vasquez reply before he tilted his face forward to capture Vasquez’s lips in his. Vasquez growled into the kiss, fighting against him for a moment before he kissed back with the same force. He slid a leg between Faraday’s legs as Faraday tangled his hands in Vasquez’s hair and _ pulled. _

Vasquez gasped, and Faraday took the chance to lick his way into Vasquez's mouth, thrilling at every moan and gasp he pulled out of the man. He shivered, feeling Vasquez's hands roaming his torso through the material of his shirt. Although, he was a bit disappointed that Vasquez didn't just tear his shirt open.

Faraday abruptly pulled away, leaving Vasquez reeling from the sudden lack of contact. As confused eyes darted towards him, Faraday grinned, “We’re leaving tomorrow night, don’t be late.”

He sauntered away, feeling very pleased with himself.

**†††**

“Two vampires and a pack of wolves. Oh, what could go wrong?” Faraday singsonged to Emma beside him.

Emma, not joining in Faraday’s singing circus, dutifully replied, “A pack of wolves and their leader bound to his words.”

“You mean forced to a one-sided bond?”

Emma gave Faraday a look that told him that she wasn’t amused at Faraday’s pointless observation.

It was Emma who decided that only she and Faraday were going on this suicidal mission. Not that Faraday minded much, but he felt that Emma was acting off ever since she heard Bogue’s name come out of Sam’s mouth.

He frowned, perhaps she hadn't gotten over Matthew like he thought she did. An old bitterness poked at his sternum before he forced it down. He tilted his head up to look at the night sky. They had been traveling on foot for a good few hours now, and they would have to rest soon if they continue for a few hours more.

Faraday tightened his cloak around him to shield against the frosty air, "How much longer to the witch's lair?" He called out to Sam, who was leading the way in the front.

"We're almost there. A few more steps that way." Came Sam's reply, which sounded like a bucket of horseshit.

Emma nudged Faraday before he could shove his foot in his mouth. He sighed and pulled out his flask, swallowing down a mouthful of blood.

He caught Vasquez watching him out the corner of his eye when he took Faraday wasn’t paying attention. It was almost as if Vasquez was trying to find a reason to decapitate Faraday and burn his body, which was a cute thought.

He took a long pull to hide his smirk and tilted his head up as he swallowed. He slowly ran his tongue along his lips, eyes sliding over to Vasquez as if noticing him for the first time.

Faraday’s lips curled into a smirk and gave him a little wave. Vasquez jolted out of his stupor and shook his head at Faraday’s wink.

Beside Faraday, Emma gave him a look, a scoff, and then rolled her eyes, turning away, so she didn't have to witness the scene. Like she could talk.

It took them much longer than what Sam promised to reach into the deeper parts of the woods and come across a small cabin.

“We’re here.” Sam declared.

Faraday blinked and made a show of looking around before his sights settled on the cute cabin, "This? This is the witch's lair? That thing looks like it's been abandoned!"

Sam ignored Faraday’s dubious observations and stepped closer towards the building. Emma scoffed, silently reminding Faraday to keep his mouth shut. But has Faraday ever done anything expected of him?

Sam gave the door a single knock and stood back, "Greetings. My name is Sam Chisolm, and I have an offer for your skills."

Faraday was going to announce his doubts when no response came, but then the door swung open, revealing the face of a young native man. Faraday thought Sam got the wrong place before he spotted the tattoos running along each of the boy’s fingers, stretching up his arms and disappearing into his sleeves. Beaded accessories hung from his wrists, decorating his braided hair that ended at his waist.

The snake that Faraday thought was just decoration lifted its head from the witch's neck. Its tongue flickered as its beady eyes stared at every one of them as if knowing their very thoughts.

The witch’s gaze remained unperturbed, “I’ve been expecting you.” He left the door open as he slipped back inside.

Faraday raised a brow, "Does that mean… come in?" Vasquez answered him with a shrug. But Sam responded to the question by entering through the doorway.

Inside was strangely warmer than outside. The door swung shut behind them, nearly making Faraday jump. The eerie atmosphere and flickering lights reminded him that they were in a witch’s lair. They say not to trust witches. Faraday had heard various stories, ranging from turning one into a frog to casting unsettling curses to unsuspecting passerby just because they were looked at wrong.

Then again, he could understand of holding a grudge over the recent witch hunts as the Salem witch trials events weren't too far off. If it were a sign that this witch didn't kill them and cook them in his oven right away, he'd take it.

A hawk perched on top of the fireplace stared at Faraday eerily, and if it weren't for the blink, Faraday would've thought that was a statue, too.

The witch was sitting on a couch, making no suggestion for them sit as he held a cup in his hand, "You're looking for someone."

Sam sat across from the witch and nodded, “I am. A vampire in the name of Bartholomew Bogue. I heard that you would be able to help us.”

“That depends.” The witch said as the hawk flew over to perch beside the witch’s head, “On your offer."

Sam reached into his bag and produced a bundle of cloth. He carefully peeled the layers off until a pungent stench nearly gave Faraday’s nose a whiplash. Faraday couldn’t help the sounds of disgust as he took a few steps back and covered his nose. He noticed Emma mimicking his actions.

The witch suddenly looked attentive, peering at the shrivel thing in Sam’s palm with interest. The snake winded around his arm, tongue flicking out at the bundle before it retreated to the witch’s neck.

The witch whistled once, and the hawk swooped in, snatching the bundle out of Sam's hand before it disappeared somewhere in the cabin, "Do you have anything that belongs to the vampire?" The witch asked, pulling out a small sack from his pockets.

Sam reached back into his bag, this time pulling out what seemed to be a rope. The strange thing was that Sam was holding it with a piece of cloth between two fingers as if he was wary of placing his whole hand on it.

Beside Faraday, Vasquez let out a growl in recognition. Faraday frowned and peered closer, finally noticing the strands of silver woven into the rope. Oh, that had got to hurt.

The witch plucked the rope from Sam’s hand and dropped in the middle of the table. He shook the sack once before depositing the whole thing on to the table. Stones of various shapes and colors clattered onto the table, spinning, bouncing, and rolling.

Faraday was clueless about how a pile of stones could tell them where Bogue was, but as the witch leaned in to study the rocks, it didn't take him long to give them an answer.

“Three days across the desert.” The witch declared, sitting back against his seat, “You’ll find who you seek.”

Faraday hissed quietly as Sam nodded in approval, “Thank you.”

Emma stepped in, tossing her cloak over her shoulders, “Then we should leave immediately.”

“Hold on now,” Faraday barged forward to grab Emma’s arm, “Can we talk for a second?”

She snatched back her arm once he pulled her aside, “What is it?”

Faraday scowled, “Emma, it’s the _ desert. _Three days across the desert. Sure the mutts can handle it, but what about us? That’s a more suicidal than facing Bogue’s hive!”

_ “I know that, Faraday.” _She hissed back. She spun around to face the witch, “Is there anything you can do for us?”

The witch stared at them as if deciding if it was would worth putting in the effort. But a single nod from Sam got him moving.

A witch’s brew was just as Faraday imagined it. A lot of pouring and throwing in leaves and flowers. A lot of mumbo jumbo things that Faraday doesn’t have the hopes in understanding. The witch glided gracefully towards the shelves and then back towards his pot with the hawk hopping from perch to perch. The witch then looked at Sam, beckoning him with a tattooed finger.

“I ask for blood from a shifter.” He said, “Are you willing?”

Against Goodnight's concern look, Sam held out his hand for the witch to prick his finger. And despite Faraday's judgment, his mouth watered at the sight of fresh blood. As he turned his head away from the view, he caught Emma staring at him. There was a hint of anger lurking beneath her indifference before she dismissed him by turning away.

Faraday rolled his eyes. It wasn’t like he was going to so blatantly steal her claim, "How is it possible for Bogue and his men to cross the desert, anyway? They would burn."

"I heard he has a witch working for him." Sam replied, lowly as if he didn't want the witch brewing their potions to hear. Faraday couldn't utter another word as the witch cut in.

“This will last you three days there and three days back.” The witch said, placing the two bottles onto the table, “Take a sip, a day.”

“You have my thanks.” Emma snatched the items off the table and tossed one in Faraday’s direction. She turned to face the others, silently demanding a path to be made for her as she walked between them, “Let’s go, we’re wasting time.”

Faraday’s scowl stayed on Emma as she walked out the door. Sam nodded his thanks to the witch again before slipping out the door, followed by the other shifters until Faraday was the only one left. Faraday sighed silently and rubbed a hand over his face. There was no use changing Emma’s mind when she gets into a mood, but he still didn’t like it.

He looked back at the witch, more startled than he should upon seeing the intense stare the witch was giving him.

“Uh,” Faraday pulled his hood over himself and nodded his head, “See ya.”

“Do not eat the heart.”

“Huh?” But the witch had already retreated to the back of his cabin when Faraday turned around. Strange. Faraday only shivered and rushed outside.

**†††**

Faraday woke to the sharp jab to his arm and opened his eyes to see Emma hovering over him.

“Up.”

Faraday groaned, squinting his eyes at the bit of sunlight that peeked through the thick foliage, “There’s a bottle in my bag.” He murmured, rolling over to block Emma from his sight, “Have that instead.”

He yelped when she jabbed him harder, “Up!”

“Alright, alright!” Faraday hissed. He sat up and fiddled with his shirt in obvious annoyance, “It’s only you in this batshit world.” She didn’t let him finish, already ripping his ascot away from his neck. Rude.

The moment his neck was exposed, she leaned in and sank her fangs in. He bit his lips and clenched his fist at the sensation, but stayed still as she drank her fill. He will never get over how weird it felt, having his blood sucked out of him. It was a mix between uncomfortable pressure and an inkling of pleasure.

“I’ve been thinking about adding more to our hive once we’re done with this business.” Emma said once she detached herself from his side. She was breathing heavily with a slightly crazed look to her eyes that he never liked.

Faraday’s brows furrowed, “Adding?”

Emma hummed, leaning closer to lap up the small trickle of blood from his neck, “Bogue’s men, or those who are willing to join.”

“Willing,” Faraday scoffed, “Right. But is that wise?”

“When am I not?”

“Our hive is already a perfect size, Emma.” Faraday pulled away and buttoned up his shirt as he tried to understand why the hell Emma felt the need to expand their hive, “Heck, it’s hard to find food as it is without humans trying to condemn us.”

It was Emma’s turn to scoff as she pinned up her hair, “You forget that it is me leading this hive. Besides, humans will try to condemn us whether we kill a rotten egg or not. They fear the power we have. What better to take advantage of that than increase our numbers? Not to mention that our hive is weak, they’re not fighters.”

"But what if we die? Emma, right now, our hive is without a leader." Faraday ran a hand through his hair and heaved out a sigh, "Truthfully, I agreed to come along because I didn't think you guys were serious about all this. This is ridiculous, Emma, and you know it."

"Are you getting cold feet, Faraday?" Emma sneered. She stood up, brushing her dress off as she glanced down at him, coldly, "Do you want to go back to the hive and wait for my return then?"

“Not really, but our hive–”

“Are you going to doubt my decisions?” Emma demanded, “Or do I need to remind you that I was the one that saved you?”

Faraday’s expression turned thunderous as he straightened to his full height, “Now why did you have to go and bring that up?”

They stared at each other in silence, neither of them wanted to relent. But Emma always played this game better than him.

Faraday laughed dryly and adjusted his shirt, “Saved me, was that how you saw it?” This wouldn’t be the last time they have this conversation, but it wasn’t the first time either. Faraday swore that he could recite the whole thing, word for word.

And by the look Emma gave him, she knew where this conversation was going even though she was the one that felt the need to bring it up, "That was how it happened." She said, firm in her beliefs. He almost scoffed.

"Whatever." He wasn't in the mood to deal with this near their time of departure. Faraday turned his back to Emma, cutting off whatever bullshit excuses she had for him this time, "Do what you want."

**†††**

Faraday had forgotten what the sun felt like on his skin, and truthfully, the uncomfortable heat on his skin wasn't as pleasant as creatures of the daylight made it out to be. Faraday miserably pulled his hood further over his head in an attempt to give himself a shield against the heat.

Beside him, Vasquez let out a snicker at his misfortune, “Can’t handle the heat, chupasangre?”

“Aw, shut up.” Faraday grumbled.

“It’s only been a day.”

"Yeah, well, the sun has no business being so bright, and I'm already tired of all this sand!" Faraday kicked at the sand to express his anger. Emma spun around with a snarl of warning when some of it hit her. Faraday knew he wasn't the only one in a mood, although Emma does an excellent job in hiding her discomfort.

He looked over to see Vasquez grinning at him, “What?” He snapped.

Vasquez only shook his head and turned away, “With luck, Jack will probably find some shade for us to rest in. It gets cold at night.”

Well, Faraday was determined to laugh at Vasquez's misfortune then. Unfortunately for him, when Jack found a lovely ravine that would shield them from the worst weathers of the desert nights, the shifters immediately hit the ground, letting their bones shift and their thick coat ripple over their skin.

Faraday took a sip from his flask, grimacing at the sour taste of old blood as Vasquez decided to take the first watch. He weighed his opinions before getting up and walking out towards the edge of the ravine where Vasquez was pacing.

“You look at an overgrown mutt when you do that.”

Vasquez turned to look at him and rolled his eyes as he shook his head.

He invited himself a seat as Vasquez continued pacing. A draft breezed by, brushing through Faraday's curls. It was due to Faraday's vampiric nature that made him deal with the cold better than heat. He watched Vasquez as the wind decided to tease him by blowing his scent in Faraday's direction. Ugh, Faraday couldn't wait until he had a warm body underneath him.

The silence only lasted so long, and Faraday just had to open his mouth, “You think this mission is going to succeed?”

Vasquez blinked at him and then rolled his shoulders.

Faraday laughed, “It’s suicide. You don’t value your life?”

Vasquez made a scoffing sound and another roll of his shoulders as he came closer to Faraday. Somehow, Faraday could see the questioning look in Vasquez’s eye as he cocked his head to the side.

"Me?" Faraday shrugged, "I'm just along for the ride. Plus, you can't say no to Emma." Vasquez gave him another look, and Faraday grinned and leaned forward with his head propped on his hands, "Well, now that we're here and got two more days until our deaths, my offer still stands. And don't give me that look! I have you know that the ladies trip over their heels as they swoon."

A strange sound came out of Vasquez’s chest as he gave him a dubious look. He wiggled his eyebrows before he made the same sound again and turned away.

Faraday huffed. What seemed to be the problem? Was he losing his touch? What has Vasquez got to lose– well, alright maybe, maybe his blood. _ Maybe. _

Faraday’s brows furrowed as his mouth formed a pout, “You’re loss, V. I’m just saying that there’s a willing person here, _ handsome _may I add, and you're going to end up being someone else's meal, and that just doesn't sit well with me. Mostly because I had my eyes on you first and–"

He yelped as Vasquez suddenly pounced on top of him, pinning Faraday to the ground with his paws. Vasquez snapped at his face, baring teeth that would easily rip his head from his body. Power rippled through his form with the strength of easily crushing Faraday without breaking a sweat. The dangers of the creature on him sent a shiver of pleasure through Faraday.

“You know, I’m into a lot of things,” Faraday laughed breathlessly as he buried his hands into the thick coat, marveling at how soft it felt, “But I draw the line at beastiality.”

Vasquez made a sort of snorting sound that shook his whole body, making Faraday assumed that he was laughing. Vasquez's bones cracked and popped, shifting underneath Faraday's hands as skin and clothes replaced fur. It was a kind of fascinated horror that kept Faraday watching a Vasquez changed back to his more humanoid form.

“That,” Faraday’s face scrunched up in disgust, “Will never, not be gross.”

Vasquez chuckled, a deep rumbling in his chest as he brought his face closer to Faraday, "Let's give you something else to think about, then."

Faraday's words were cut off as Vasquez cupped his face, and his lips met his. Faraday's hands moved from Vasquez's hips to untie the shifter's cravat from his neck as he dragged his mouth over Vasquez's scruff and down his jaw.

Faraday stopped at his neck, a hesitate brush of his lips against the beautiful column where the blood pulsed temptingly beneath the skin. He started to pull away, but Vasquez’s hand rested at the back of his head and pressed him against Vasquez’s neck. Vasquez tilted his head back, exposing his neck some more.

"Drink," Vasquez said. And so Faraday did.

An electrifying feeling zapped through him, leaving him weak in his knees. Faraday gasped, his back arching and something like a moan slipped past his lips. Colors exploded, tingling up his limbs and down to the tips of his fingers. It was sweet, spicy, warming Faraday from the inside and out. Faraday never tasted anything like it.

His lips are on Vasquez, hot and needy. His fangs nicked Vasquez's lips, and he lapped at the blood that Vasquez was willing to give as Vasquez pulled Faraday's vest off.

Vasquez was intoxicating in both blood and presence. And Faraday desires him. For the first time in Faraday's life, he never wanted anything so strongly. Deeper and deeper, Faraday fell, with the taste of Vasquez on his tongue, in his veins, his heat on his skin.

Oh, what he would give to have this man for himself.

**†††**

The battle went like this. A distraction, some misdirection, and blood being shed on both sides.

And then there was Emma, tearing into Bogue’s neck where he was hiding in his booth from up high. His gurgled screams made everyone stop and turn towards the opera booth.

With practiced ease, Emma plunged her hand into Bogue’s chest and ripped out his heart with a wet squelch. She dragged Bogue’s body up and pushed it over the edge, making a hefty thud when it landed. She held up his heart, glancing down at every one of them.

"Your leader is dead!" Emma declared, "From now on, you're all mine. Whoever dares to dishonor my victory shall be burned when the sun rises." She tore into the heart with her teeth, staring at each of Bogue's men in the eyes as she did so.

Faraday staggered to his feet, his blood dripping through his fingers as he felt his skin knitting together. Slowly, but surely. As he made his way up the steps, he watched as Emma licked Bogue’s blood from her arm. She stood there, beautiful and imposing, not a hair out of place. Her eyes were bright in her victory, although there were traces of madness in them, barely sated from the battle.

Faraday had known Emma for a long time. He had lost count of the years they've been together, but he'll always remember the taunts and whispers that echoed behind him and the bloodied snow beneath his knees. He'll never forget looking up to see her for the first time. A goddess draped in red and black as she glanced down at him. The blood dyed her lips red as it dripped down her face, standing stark against her pale skin.

Despite the terror that consumed him that night, he couldn’t help but admire her commanding presence and the strength of her beauty.

He loathed her as he loved her.

It was a pity, Faraday thought with his hand in Emma’s chest. Wet gasp strangled out of her as she tried to voice her confusion and betrayal. Emma craned her neck to look at him, eyes in disbelief before the storm of rage overcame them, “Joshua… Faraday!”

“Don’t take this personally, dear.” Faraday shrugged, “Or do, it doesn’t really matter.” Her heart pulsed slowly in his hand. He squeezed it once, getting the feel of the slippery organ that Emma favored.

Without another word, he ripped his hand out of her back, dragging her heart along. Emma’s body sagged against him. Her head rested back against his shoulder, her blue eyes stared at him hatefully. Her breath came out in broken wheezes as blood trickled out of her mouth.

Faraday leaned down, pressing a chaste kiss against her mouth, dragging the red over it. He smiled and whispered, “Long live the queen.”

The last of her breath came in a quiet puff. The face that was once twisted in rage smoothed out into a peaceful slumber.

Faraday draped her over the barrier, letting the blood drip from her body for all of them to see. The stunned spectators watched as Faraday held up Emma's heart before he sank his fangs into the muscle.

Blood dribbled down his chin, staining his shirt as he ripped and swallowed each chunk. It was bitter, awfully so, but he forced himself to finish it as a sign of leadership.

There was a reason why vampires don't feed on other vampires. It made them mad if fed enough, turning them into ghouls. Faraday would admit that was true. He did feel a bit off his rockers, but not enough to lose himself.

He glanced over the barrier at Vasquez, who was staring at him in disbelief. Faraday must be a sight with all the blood on his face.

Billy was the first one to react, pushing good ole Goodnight towards the entrance. How sweet.

Faraday's grin widened.

"Kill them."

Chaos erupted as the vampires charged forth at Faraday's command. Shouts and bellows raised from below him, causing him to giggle at the thrill of it all.

_ "Faraday!" _

Faraday returned Vasquez's scorching glare with a grin that felt a bit delirious, "V!" He crowed, leaning over the barrier as vampires tried to pile on top of Vasquez, "How do you like the party?"

Vasquez flung a vampire in Faraday’s direction, missing by a hair, “¡Te mataré!”

He didn’t need to know the language to understand what was said. The animosity in the snarl sent shivers down Faraday’s spine. He could smell Vasquez for up here. The silver bullet in Vasquez’s arm made his healing abilities slow to work.

Faraday scowled when a vampire managed to catch Vasquez’s cheek with his nails, creating two neat lines across his cheek. The contempt he felt, knowing that he wasn’t the one that put those marks there.

The insolence.

Faraday flipped over the barrier and rolled to his feet. Ducking between his men, he tore the offending vampire off Vasquez’s back and crushed his neck before using Vasquez’s surprise to tackle him to the ground.

“This one is mine!” Faraday snarled, curling possessively around Vasquez’s body. The surrounding vampires retreated quickly, not wanting to push Faraday’s flaring temper.

Vasquez fought against his hold from under him, making Faraday laugh as he slammed him back down, “Oh, V, sweetheart. Relax, I’m not going to kill you.”

“Like being your pet is any better!” Vasquez snarled. His head was jerked up and pressed against the ground when Faraday’s hand wrapped under his jaw, tilting it painfully to the side.

Faraday smiled darkly and leaned in closer, “Oh, it’s going to be so much better.” Without giving Vasquez a chance to fight against him, Faraday sank his fangs into his throat.

The incredible euphoria entered Faraday's mouth, exploding in vivid colors that Faraday could never describe. Nor was he willing to share the experience.

Curse Emma for discovering and experiencing the blood of her thrall before him.

Vasquez jerked underneath him, unable to decide through the haze of whether to escape Faraday or bring him closer.

With his nails, Faraday made a deep cut in his palm, letting dark beads of blood drip down from it. He pressed his palm against Vasquez’s mouth. Immediately, Vasquez fought against it, but Faraday wasn’t letting him off that easily.

Gather up his own blood in his mouth, Faraday leaned down and pressed his lips against Vasquez. Faraday pulled on Vasquez’s hair, making him grimaced. That was enough for Faraday to wormed his way into his mouth. Vasquez’s hands scrambled against the floor as Faraday fed him is blood, unable to get away as his body wanted to remain where it was. But it was an attempt, despite it being a half-hearted action.

The hate in Vasquez’s eyes was endearing. But he knew Vasquez couldn’t do anything with Faraday’s blood circulating in him.

Faraday lapped at Vasquez’s neck, not wasting a drop of blood, “You’re mine.” He whispered gleefully, ignoring the bloodshed and screams around them.

With a long life ahead of them, Faraday would make Vasquez understand it all. Vasquez will get over it. Matthew did. Faraday did.

It would take a couple of more blood rituals for the bond to fully settle. But Faraday got Vasquez where he wanted him, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> **Yellow Rose:** Friendship, intense emotion, undying love, jealousy, infidelity, declining a love, extreme betrayal
> 
> **Chupasangre:** Bloodsucker
> 
> **¡Te mataré!:** I'll kill you!


End file.
